Vince LaSalle
Vincent Pierre "Vince" LaSalle is African-American; and is one of the main protagonists of Disney's Recess. He is the most athletic one out of his group of friends. Vince is one of the more poular kids in school to join T.J. Detweiler and his crew, bound together with his friends for the common goal making the most out of their recess. Vince spends his free time at recess playing sports or sometimes trading cards. He is the Recess Crew's main expert when it comes to social alliances, gossip and background information on the other students. Vince was voiced by Ricky D'Shon Collins also voices Tucker Foley. Personality Vince's superior athletic abilities compared to those of his friends often made him egoistic. However, deep down, he knows how important his friends are to him. He is also very competitive and often competes with Lawson and his gang. In the Recess Gang, he and Spinelli are considered T.J.'s right hand. Family Vince has an older brother, Chad, who is a geek. Although he and Vince are very different, Vince looks up to him. Relationships With Other Members Of The Gang Mikey Blumberg Mikey looks up to Vince, which is the focus of the episode "Copycat Kid". Mikey wishes he could be "cool" like Vince and be sporty (and was quite capable of shooting baskets in the episode), until Vince copies him. In the end Mikey realizes the value of himself as an individual. The two remain good friends afterward. Gretchen Grundler Gretchen and Vince are good friends, but have a rivalry. Most of their friendship is seen in "The Candidates", where they are put against each other for Class President. They are competitive until the end, where Vince realizes Gretchen truly deserved the spot. They end with Gretchen saying "a game of tetherball against a good friend". They have their moments of arguing and disagreeing, but also appear to be good friends. T.J. Detweiler Many have speculated Vince and T.J. to be best friends. In "The Barnaby Boys", Vince and T.J. act as characters from their favorite book. They are seen doing a lot of things together back in second grade, such as being in the same Boy Scout troop or making up the word "Whomps". However, in "The Break-up" T.J. can't bring himself to say Vince is his best friend. Vince is also occasionally ambivalent to T.J.'s plans, especially in the beginning of the show. It is thought T.J. shares the most interests with Vince, but he is an equal friend in T.J.'s sight. Spinelli Both Vince and Spinelli are considered T.J.'s Right Hand. They are good friends but don't interact as much as they do with other members of the gang. Gus Griswald Vince and Gus don't interact as much as they do with other members of the gang. They were shown to do a project together in Good Ole T.J.. Appearance He is a tall and lean boy with black hair. He is taller than Gus, T.J. and Spinelli, but is shorter than Mikey and Gretchen. Vince wears a green basketball jersey with the number 1 on it with short grey shorts. He wears black and white sneakers and often seen with a yellow wristband. Vince looked slightly different in the unaired pilot from 1996 (which would eventually be re-made into "The Break In"). In it, he had the same hair color, but his hair was in a buzz cut, he wore a red T-shirt with a yellow "1" on it (some earlier sketches showed the "1" as a "V"), and had a slightly "older" look, like a teenager, though he had the same shorts and sneakers. The show's creators, Paul and Joe once stated that they had to go through a lot of hairstyles before choosing the right one for Vince. In the Episode "I Will Kick No More Forever", his '1' changed to '0', describing his loss of Confidence. Gallery Lilo and Stitch.jpg The Ninjas.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Sidekicks Category:Right-Hand Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Lilo & Stitch Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Wise Category:Provoker Category:Loyal Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Chaste Category:Honest